<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Impure by Nervously</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22660618">Impure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nervously/pseuds/Nervously'>Nervously</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Big Brother Papyrus (Undertale), Brotherly Affection, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Good W. D. Gaster, M/M, Monster Frisk (Undertale), Parent Asgore Dreemurr, Pre-Accident W. D. Gaster, Scientist W. D. Gaster, Skeleton Frisk (Undertale), Worried Sans (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:21:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22660618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nervously/pseuds/Nervously</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Loading.... </p><p>	Processing data....</p><p>	Loading....</p><p>Start?</p><p>Can you hear me Frisk?  This is not the story you're expose to be in.  Somethings wrong, you weren't meant to fall down this early.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frisk (Undertale) &amp; Everyone, Frisk/Papyrus (Undertale), Frisk/Sans (Undertale), Frisk/W. D. Gaster, Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), W. D. Gaster/Sans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You're filled with ...</p><p>     ii̶̡̨̼̪̫̯͚̩͍̱̦̯̦͌͒̏̓̎͂̚͜ͅǹ̴̡̧̙̘̭̼̖̝̟̥̱̈́͊͒̍̓͋͂̈́̆̔͒̽͠t̸̜̤͓̭̅͌́̑̍̆̓͘͘̕͠ͅĕ̸̗̜͐̽͠g̸̺͍͇̞͒̎̄̍̈́̃̀̽̾̉̀̓͝r̸̦͗͛̈́͛͑̈́̊̿̒̕̕͠͠i̷͓͓͓̭͕̒̇͋͆̄̆̃̾̊̒͝ͅͅt̷̡͔̮̙̳̟̰͓̺̙̫̟͕̰͒̀̍̏̂̈̋͂͐̔̓̓̀͂̏͜ÿ̵̛͚͍̯̳̙͙͍̻̤́̄̽̕</p><p>                        p̶̮̣͋̀̌͋́̿̓͊̕͝͠e̶̡̛̗̗̬͎͈̥̖̿͂̒̃̓̊̓̕̕͜͠͝ŕ̶͔̬͆̽̅̕s̷̢̢̢̭̣͖̱͈̤̗̺̤̲̯̝̊̇͆̋e̸̡̛͎͕̬̯̠̠̰͖̹͇͎̭̟͐v̶̛̗̰̟̗͈̩̙̘̺̀̐͒͐͛̆͑͒͝͠e̴̡̧̛̛͚̯͙̺̙͙̦̞̫͊̈̈̄͆̐̂̀̌̏̕̚r̷̨͖̠̩̙̞̟̔̓ạ̷̩̙̫̪̈́̄̽̓̈́͒͆͆̽͝͝͝n̷̢̥͍̮̳̠̩̏̋̍̏̃̃͊́͝͠͝͝c̷̳̼̯̖̞͕͊̉̐̽̑̉̅͑͐̐͌̚͝͝e̸̻̻͇̩͎͖̋̇͐͋̈́̚͝</p><p>p̵̩̥̻͓̓͌̓̎͆̅̊ä̸̛̮̞́̒̂ţ̵̨͈̮̱͕̻͓͓̟͕̰̍̎̄̉̈́̇̓͋̉͐̊͜i̷͓͉̍̅̇̆̇̑̂̏͘ẹ̷̢͈̹͓̠͉̮̫̮͓̳̓̂͋̓̐ͅͅn̷̢̞̗̟͖̩͋͜c̵̛̮̺͐͑́͗̊͒͛̈́͂̍͘ͅē̴̦̳̭̭͚̫̝̑͑̿͊͜͜</p><p>                                k̷̨͈̰̮̜̖̟͍̱̝͉͚̓͑̃̈́͛͛͗̇̈͋̕ͅí̸͕̞̘̬̩̈̅̈̚n̴̦̙͉͌̂̏̾͌͋̓͌͒̅̑͒̃̚d̴̢̡̗̪͔͉̺̲̥̤̦̱̝͍̉͛̆̄̽͒͋͝ṉ̶̡̢̞̳͎̤̭̗̼̮̯͋̿̓̇̒̅͘̕͜e̷̢̨̧̢̱̤͕͗͒͝s̴̡͖̩̞̬̤̗̙̙̭͓̣̜̓͂ͅs̶̬̙̲̞͚͙̫͖̃̔̊͊̔̏́̏̾̔̾̚͜͠ͅ                               </p><p>              j̶̲̣͈͠ṷ̵̢̧͍̬̗̺͕͛́͛͘͝ͅs̵̹͎̥̭̣̓̓̓̃̀̋͂ͅt̸̞́̈̋̾̎͋̍̆͒̒͘͝ị̴͚̖̠̥̈́̅̅̃̏̅̿̄̉̐̚ç̸̮̖̂̍̈̅</p><p>D̷̨̡̝̺̝͍͍̺̬͉͈̺̟̊͗͐͂͗̉̋̎̚͜͝ ̵̡͍̎̍̓͛Ę̶̯̥͓͈̯̺̤͉͈͈͙̲̇̽̒̿̋͊̚ ̵̡̗̘͎̹̼͉̤͈̋̍̔̉̈́̑̒̋̅͝͝T̵̡̨̬̙̠̯͙̪̮̘̣͛͛͒̏̈́́ ̴̧̞͍̮͓̩͒̓͠͝Ë̷̢̤̯̰͕ ̴̨̲̓̌̇͛̃͋̿̊̇͐̕ͅR̵̲̂ ̵̢̰͈͙̣͇͚̪̈́͆̃͠Ṁ̵͖̝͎̫̪̤͙͇̅̂͑͛͗̎͆̄ ̸̧̣̝̼͕̮̘͓̇̎I̸̡̞̣̦͉͒̅̚͜ ̶͙̭̲͙̱̹̝͆̈́͒̉͐̾̚͝͝N̷̡̩̼͔̥̰͚͙̗̺̊̒̿͜ ̶̮̝͓̳̂̂̈́̉̔Ȧ̸̪̲̭̎̃͝͝ ̶̨̯̙̟̬̃̋̏ͅT̴̛̺͈̙͂ ̷̡̫̠̯̜̙̤̮̗̰͔͖͙͇̯̉̊̅͗Ḯ̷̗͉̪͛͑̌̃̿̑̆͜͠ ̷͎͓̬̯̞͐̃͋̒̄͌O̵̫͙͚̠͚͔͓͖͓̩̱͇̜͔͍̐̊̂̔͗̐ ̶̳̰̹͓̊̈́̅̏̀ͅN̵̰̰͕͎̺̻̙̾̅͐̓̂̔͑̄͊̉͊͘̚̕</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>L̶̨̜̣̳̖͒̃͌̈́͐̄̄̿̈́̈o̵͕̩̰̠̟̭̒̿̊̓̄͐̅͊̍̈a̵̡̛̳̯̝̠̠̯̙̗̜̘̜̺̋̽̔͘ḋ̸̫̞̋͊̈̚i̴̛͚̝̅͛̾̇͐̈͆̈́̈̒͘͝n̸̛̮̭̻̤̥̞̥̈́̊͂̌̔͗͐͗͌̑̌̐̋͜͠ģ̷̢̲̻̞̊̈́̂́́̐̂͑̿̅̆̂̚ͅ....</p><p>P̸͉̩͇̖̗̾̏̇̾̏̇̒͐̍̽̔̚͝ͅȓ̸͓̺̭͎̰͕̲̙̦͌̒̒̓̓̈́̏̏̽͘̕͠o̴̮̱̹̹͐̍ͅc̶͖̭͇̯̦̻̱͗͋̀͊̔̅͐͂͝e̸̝͇͓͔̤̻̠̤̲̤̜͉͗̿͛̇͌̆͗͂̆̐̚͜͝s̵̢̼͇̻͍͙̰̠̥͇̣̣̬̏̓̒́̀̚š̵̳͖̄ī̴͚̗͚͓̲̩͉̫̅̄͋ͅṋ̶̤̳̼̟̟͙̙̪͑̃͗̽̑͑g̶̢̺̪͎̣̰̃̄̑ ̴̛̼̖̼̾̍̅͋͗͊͗̕͘d̴͍̣͍̯͕̘̘͖̲̒͐̌̈́͋̔͐̔͘͠à̷̡̨̹̗̹͎͍͓̘͎̻͚͑̂͌͆̀͛͜ṯ̴̨̡̛͉̗̻̲̺̥̙̦̞̜͌̔͒̓̌͗á̷̝͖̞̰̏͐͗͑̅̈́̄....</p><p>L̶̨̜̣̳̖͒̃͌̈́͐̄̄̿̈́̈o̵͕̩̰̠̟̭̒̿̊̓̄͐̅͊̍̈a̵̡̛̳̯̝̠̠̯̙̗̜̘̜̺̋̽̔͘ḋ̸̫̞̋͊̈̚i̴̛͚̝̅͛̾̇͐̈͆̈́̈̒͘͝n̸̛̮̭̻̤̥̞̥̈́̊͂̌̔͗͐͗͌̑̌̐̋͜͠ģ̷̢̲̻̞̊̈́̂́́̐̂͑̿̅̆̂̚ͅ....</p><p> </p><p>START?</p><p> </p><p>Gaster walked quickly, an echo bouncing off the walls of the castle. He stopped in front of the door to the throne room, a sad hum mixing with the morning song of the birds. His eyes landed on the source of the sound, and he let out a brief sigh. The lumbering Monster, was once again mindlessly watering his golden flowers. A sad look in his eyes, and a weak smile stitched across his face. The man looked as if he hadn't seen a bed in days, and yet this didn't surprise Gaster in the slightest.</p><p> </p><p>He finally stepped through the doors to the throne room, letting the lonely King know he was there. Sad brown eyes landed on the tall skeleton. The lumbering monster gave a glad smile, letting Gaster know his presence was happily received.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah! Good morning my old friend," Asgore walked toward Gaster, finally coming to stand no more than two feet away. His voice, although sad and tired, was calming and warm. Gaster could tell that he was trying his best to hide his lack of sleep, and his fear and anger. But, the skeleton didn't blame the man, if he showed any sign of doubt or fear, the whole underground would go into a frenzy. All Asgore wanted, was the people he cared so deeply for to feel safe, and hopeful.</p><p> </p><p>"Good Morning King-" Gaster felt the weight of Asgore's paw rest heavily on his shoulder. He looked up in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>"Please, Dings... just call me Asgore- just like back then." Asgore's smile dropped, his eyes shifting uncomfortably away.</p><p> </p><p>"I apologize Asgore, old habits I guess." Gaster smiled awkwardly. He could practically feel the tension fall on top of them like a bunch of rocks. Unfortunately, that feeling didn't lessen until Asgore's paw dropped back to his side, and that same tired forced smile returned to his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry old friend. Now, why have you come to visit this old fool? Have you made a breakthrough?" Asgore turned from Gaster, wandering over to a small table with two chairs. He sat down, offering the other seat to the skeleton. Gaster took the seat, folding his hands under his chin.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, yes actually. I do believe I have made a discovery. But as of now it has come to a stand still." Gaster looked frustrated, his eyes searching for words to explain what he had been doing. Yet, he realized telling Asgore what he was up to might hurt the man. He was prepared to do everything he could to keep this from him, he was determined to figure this out on his own. Stretched lies and truths, would help him get what he came for.</p><p> </p><p>"I should have known. You do have a habit of coming to me when you get stuck. Or when you need something. So, what can I help you with Dings?" A heavy chuckle left the man's mouth. The force of it shook the table slightly, as much as it shook Asgore himself.</p><p> </p><p>"I think I've made a breakthrough. I might even be able to help break the barrier, without harming anymore... humans," Gaster glanced at Asgore as he spoke, he could see guilt fall heavily onto him. "All I need is to take some samples from the two human souls you have."</p><p> </p><p>Asgore looked at the skeleton, his eyes full of question and reluctance. Gaster could tell the man was worried. He realized that Asgore was probably protective over the souls, no doubt just trying to make amends with the two human children that were killed. Gaster realized that the whole time, Asgore had probably been treating those souls as living children.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know... What if one of the souls shatters?"</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry Asgore, I have figured out a way to take essence from the soul directly, without causing it to shatter or fade. All I need to do is use a special needle." Gaster almost sounded giddy explaining his ideas. He was proud of how smart he was, and everyone could tell he was. Asgore couldn't fault him though. The man had had a big ego about himself since they were young.</p><p> </p><p>"I guess, as long as nothing bad happens to the souls... If you're sure old friend then I'm sure." Asgore let out a sigh as he spoke. He leaned his head on one of his large paws, and sipped a glass of tea he had forgotten he poured.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you Asgore."</p><p> </p><p>"What project do you need the soul's essence for anyway?" Gaster briefly panicked. He didn't think Asgore would be curious enough to ask. He figured the man had gotten to the point that he was bored enough to listen to science talk. Quickly Gaster thought of something believable to say, and hoped the King was too tired to see through his lie.</p><p> </p><p>"A-ah, well I-I think I have found a way to duplicate a soul... f-from using its essence...?" Gaster signed frantically. Watching the face in front of him, trying to determine if he had been caught. To his relief, Asgore hummed in thought, letting a wide smile cover his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Fascinating, you never fail to come up with such wonderful ideas. I would let you explain how, but you know I've never been that good at science stuff." Gaster let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. He nodded in response to Asgore's words, thanking whoever decided he'd get out of this one.</p><p> </p><p>The two sat for a while, sipping tea as the birds sang. They talked of memories and thoughts, letting themselves reconnect after not seeing each other since the last human's death. Gaster made up a simple excuse of just being busy in the lab, and since the King regularly received reports sent from Gaster himself, he believed him with no question. After all, Asgore always thought of Gaster as a friend that wouldn't keep things from him. Suddenly the king rose from his seat, frantically realizing how late it was getting.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh golly! I didn't realize the time. I best go now, old friend. I promised I'd teach the kid in a special class at the school today. Feel free to do what you need to do. Do come and visit again Dings." He scurried towards the exits of the throne room, only stopping to hear Gasters' response.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course, Asgore. After all, I could never refuse a good glass of tea." Gaster smiled up at the frantic king, receiving a warm smile in return. Asgore said one last goodbye, before hurrying away, leaving the Doctor to his work.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Gaster stared at the two souls for a moment. He hadn't actually seen them before then, having been either too busy or, previously, not as interested. It wasn't until... well until he found that child. But he hadn't realized that their traits were completely different. The deep blue soul was no doubt Integrity, and the dark purple could only be Perseverance. Both traits are not as strong as Determination, but quite interesting in their own regard.</p><p> </p><p>Gaster prepared his equipment, tools he probably didn't need, and needles he was sure would take essence with little impact to the soul itself. He had to be careful, he needed to see this through, no matter the pain or fear that came off either soul.</p><p> </p><p>He picked one of the long needles, examining it to be sure he had grabbed the right ones. Then he removed the glass around the blue soul, grasping it with his magic to prevent anything from happening. Waves of fear rolled off the soul, desperate and confused it shook like a leaf in his magic's grasp. He felt a sharp pain in his chest at the feeling, yet nothing, not even the pain of a dead child, could stop him now.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't long before Gaster was finished. Exhausted, he returned to his lab.</p><p> </p><p>He entered the elevator, impatiently tapping his finger on the metal bar inside of it. When it came to a stop, he let his legs wander towards the room.</p><p> </p><p>The door slid open, a dull red glow emanating from the room, and seeping into the hallway. A child floated unconscious in a tank of diluted determination, her bright red soul floating in front of her, an obvious crack running through the center.</p><p> </p><p>Gaster let out a sigh, looking up at the girl, before wandering closer to the tank. He placed a hand to the glass, his eyes tired and full of guilt.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's begin... Subject DT-F1."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Not Too Long Now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What an extraordinary new creation.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beeeeeeeeep-</p><p> </p><p>"No, no! This wasn't exposed to happen. Come on you have to stay determined!" Gaster worked frantically, his mind was racing with what he had just done.</p><p> </p><p>Sure, he knew that the experiment was no simple task, yet he hadn't expected it to harm the child to this extent. Her lifeless body laid slack on the metal table in front of him, her golden eyes half lidded and staring through him. His body shook at the sight, and he swore he felt tears slide down his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>He resisted taking the child into his arms, like one of his boys. Perhaps she was not his child, but the memory of her kind and worried smiles.... He felt his sins crawling on his back.</p><p> </p><p>He knew that he had to fix this... No matter what it would take.</p><p> </p><p>Perhaps if he created a new body for the soul to reside in. He had created monsters before, yet monster bodies were made from the magic of their souls. He couldn't possibly create a body from the human soul. Yet, an idea popped into his mind; perhaps he could create an entirely new monster soul, by using the child's.</p><p> </p><p>"I already have a soul to work with, if I.... Yes, that might just work." Gaster turned towards his cluttered desk. He fumbled towards the mess and began to rummage through the papers and folders that were strewn about.</p><p> </p><p>"Here it is." He lifted a dusty manila folder, the label was faded from years of lying about.</p><p> </p><p>Flipping through the dusty pages, he stopped, letting his eyes land on the page he needed. He let his finger tips graze the old sheet of paper, recalling his happiness when his first son was made. This was exactly what he needed, and with a few adjustments from the original... he was sure it would work- no, it had to work.</p><p> </p><p>Gaster made sure the human's fragile soul was secure. And, after he was sure the child wasn't going to disappear forever, he got to work.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>He was still clutching at his chest, the pain not having faded even after he tried desperately to heal himself. He briefly regretted taking a sample from his ribs instead of somewhere else. It didn't matter anymore, however. The job had been done.</p><p> </p><p>He hadn't realized how late it had become. He was sure Sans was going to be mad at him for not calling at least. He would have to deal with that when he got home, however. The new soul had just stabilized and he couldn't risk leaving... and it breaking.</p><p> </p><p>He slowly lowered himself to his desk chair, letting his eye wander back up to the tiny soul inside the tube. He examined it for the first time after the panic.</p><p> </p><p>It was small, fragile... It floated upside down, like that of a monster soul. Yet it was a vibrant color of red, with deep blue and purple swirling in the center; the sight made Gaster cringe. If he hadn't done what he did to begin with then... maybe the human would still be a human... But, if he hadn't then he wouldn't have done something so extraordinary. He was the first scientist ever, to turn a human soul into a monster.</p><p> </p><p>Gaster hadn't realized how exhausted he truly was. Without thinking, his eyes drifted closed, letting the calming light the soul emitted sooth his worry. Soon, he fell into a deep sleep, and the world around him was forgotten.</p><p>***</p><p>His eyes fixed to the monitor, as he watched the beat of the child's heart. He let out a shaky sigh, turning his head back down to look at the small girl. She was half awake, her eyes half lidded and her face pale. The poor girl was, weak, hurt from falling down; her soul damaged, and dull.</p><p> </p><p>She gave the man a weak smile, causing him to flinch. He gazed at her, noting how sickly she had started to look. But, he couldn't stop now. He thought of all the possibilities if he pulled what he was about to do off.</p><p> </p><p>He felt his sins crawling on his back.</p><p> </p><p>"D-daddy?" The child's voice was soft and hoarse. Her hands lifted weakly, making Gaster flinch his body away from her. He let out a shaky sigh.</p><p> </p><p>"Be still child." He pushed her tiny hands gently back to her sides. The child gave a weak nod, closing her eyes as she did.</p><p> </p><p>Gaster gave her chubby face one last glance before turning to grab the vials from the metal tray beside him. He stuck a needle into the first one, letting the deep blue fluid flow into the emptiness of it.</p><p> </p><p>The child's soul lifted from her body, but the she did not react. She sighed weakly, her eyes still closed. Gaster reached his hand to stroke her head, stopping himself before he could. He turned back to the dully glowing soul... His hands grew near it and the needle pressed against the center...</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes flew open, pained golden eyes stared up at him in confusion. He watched her mouth open, and flinched when a blood curdling scream left her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Her body writhed, and her skin became sticky with a sheet of sweat. Her skin paled even more than before. Yet, Gaster didn't stop. He picked up the purple vial, filling another needle, and without thinking... he did it again. The child's body went limp, her head falling to the side, letting her eyes stare at him. Those dull golden eye... just look through him.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly a raspy dry breath left her mouth. Those unblinking eyes shifted to look into his sockets. A broken smile stretched across her face. Gaster stumbled away from the metal table she was on. His body shook at the sight, and he gasped when she started to sit up stiffly.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you proud of yourself?" Her voice came out, demented and statisticy.</p><p> </p><p>"I-I didn't mean to-"</p><p> </p><p>"But, you did. What would your sons think of this? Would they look at you the same?" Her pale legs now hung over the side of the table, she slid forward slightly.</p><p> </p><p>"B-But I-I saved you, I brought you back!" Gaster fell backwards, his rear landing hard on the cold tiles below him as the child hopped from the table, taking a stiff step towards him.</p><p> </p><p>"But you still killed me, all for what? Another way, a better way? Is torture better than a quick death?" She moved closer, and Gaster could see how her face twisted and changed. A black substance seeped from her eyes, dripping to the ground as she walked.</p><p> </p><p>His body shook, and he scrambled back away from the girl his back hitting the desk behind him. But the girl did not stop approaching him, her twisted face growing worse, and her body, pale and lifeless.</p><p> </p><p>"I-I... If only one had to be harmed- I didn't mean- I didn't want to!" Gaster pounded his hands on the ground beside him. His face full of fear, and his eyes letting go of tears involuntarily.</p><p> </p><p>The girl climbed into his lap, her face inches from his. The black substance stained his shirt, oozing through the material and coating his bones. It felt as if it wrapped around his very soul, covering it, letting his sins be known.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you even remember my name? Or did that not matter, after all I'm just another... test subject."</p><p> </p><p>Her name? What was her name? Gaster knew she had told him, so why couldn't he recall? He searched her face, his memory failing him.</p><p> </p><p>"Y-your name? I-It's... why, why can't I remember!?"</p><p> </p><p>"It doesn't really matter anymore... After all, it's not too long now.  Before long no one will remember you... And you'll know what it's like, to not have a name in this world." The child placed her cold, stiff hands on his face and her eyes bore into his soul.</p><p> </p><p>"W-what do you mean!?" Gaster tried to push the child off of him, but he could hardly move. Before he knew it the world around him started to become fuzzy. He wondered if he was going to die right then and there.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh look you're waking up... Let's play some more next time. Goodbye, Gaster."</p><p> </p><p>The black liquid began to flood around him, and suddenly Gaster was falling, the twisted face of the child he had murdered staring down at him. Then, there was nothing.</p><p> </p><p>And Ņ̸̡̛̛̛̮̩̟͓̼̗͎̅̋̔̐̽̔̿͋O̶̞͈͕̓̈́̃̓͠ ̸̧̛̲̝̱͔̗̣̭̲̘͖͋̑͌̑̐̐͑̈́̿̀͝Ơ̴̡͔̠̖͈̌͐̾̎͗͛̑̂͘Ṅ̷̤̝̄͂͛̍̐̃̓̽̄͘È̵̢͈̜̯̩͍͔̼̥ ̶̧̣͕̞͍̯͕͓͙̯͎̪̥̫̇̒̾̊̏͌̒̒̅͗̔̕͜͝C̷̢̧͙͉̪̗̟̦̲̠̬͗̌͌̿͗̍͛͆͌Ą̵͓̫͈̦̝̻̝̩̆̔̏̉̉̋̃̌̆̈M̵͕̫̦͇̾͆̑͒Ȩ̴̨̛̪̄̆̕</p><p>.̵̡̱̥̠̫͊̈͐̉͐̔͛̕͠ ̶͙̰̙͚̦̱̱̼͍̠̀̃̈́.̵̢̹̘̝̰̪̺̰͔͍̟͈̬͚͍͌̍̽́͑̉͛̑̽͝ ̸̢̧̧̛̦̥̙̰͎͈̻̦̍̌͆̈̅.̵̨͇̭̮̳͊̊͂̈́̔̏͊̌ͅ ̷̛̖͚̹̦̣͔̺̤́͊͆̿̔̔̍̀͆̕͝ͅ.̴̨̯̫̻͍̮̝̟̤̗͇͙͗̌̿̔̓̍̊͛͘͜ ̴̡̤̰͕̳͉̩̞̱͎͚͂̈́̾̓͊̊͊̕͠.̶̪̩̞̘̣̲̜̱̖̙̻͙̺̀̎̿́̐̉͛̕ͅ ̶̨̛̝̜͆̍̿̓͆̓̚̚.̴̟̯̤͕̰͔͚̳͍͖̟̂̽̅̑́̽̃̃̾́͝͝ .̵͎̠̱̰͈̩͕́̑̂̂̋͒͘͝.̴̙̻̗͍̩̳̮͌̌́̒̍͒͐̉͛.̵̙̦̟̰͉̲̗̈.̴̨͓͉̪̗͙̭̤̐̆̾̒ͅ</p><p>.̵̡̱̥̠̫͊̈͐̉͐̔͛̕͠ ̶͙̰̙͚̦̱̱̼͍̠̀̃̈́.̵̢̹̘̝̰̪̺̰͔͍̟͈̬͚͍͌̍̽́͑̉͛̑̽͝ ̸̢̧̧̛̦̥̙̰͎͈̻̦̍̌͆̈̅.̵̨͇̭̮̳͊̊͂̈́̔̏͊̌ͅ ̷̛̖͚̹̦̣͔̺̤́͊͆̿̔̔̍̀͆̕͝ͅ.̴̨̯̫̻͍̮̝̟̤̗͇͙͗̌̿̔̓̍̊͛͘͜ ̴̡̤̰͕̳͉̩̞̱͎͚͂̈́̾̓͊̊͊̕͠.̶̪̩̞̘̣̲̜̱̖̙̻͙̺̀̎̿́̐̉͛̕ͅ ̶̨̛̝̜͆̍̿̓͆̓̚̚.̴̟̯̤͕̰͔͚̳͍͖̟̂̽̅̑́̽̃̃̾́͝͝</p><p>.̵͎̠̱̰͈̩͕́̑̂̂̋͒͘͝.̴̙̻̗͍̩̳̮͌̌́̒̍͒͐̉͛.̵̙̦̟̰͉̲̗̈.̴̨͓͉̪̗͙̭̤̐̆̾̒ͅ</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Gaster shot up from his seated position, knocking his desk chair back in the process. He frantically looked around, confused at what had just happened. Dried tears stained his boney face, and he realized he was shaking.</p><p> </p><p>He took a deep breath, turning to pick his chair back up before falling back down into the seat.</p><p> </p><p>"Just a bad dream..." He sighed. The rest he had didn't feel much like a rest at all, and in truth he felt worse.</p><p> </p><p>He leaned his head on his hand, wrestling his elbow on the arm of his chair. Slowly his eyes wander to the heart monitor, which beeped in a steady rhythm. He gave a thankful smile at the site and sound, letting his eyes wander up to the child's soul.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes grew wide with what he found. Jumping from his seat he rushed over to the tube, amazement covering his features. He rested his hand against the glass, and a tired smile spread over his face. She wasn't big, but she was there, just barely the size of a blueberry all curled up... and alive.</p><p> </p><p>Gaster sank to his knees in relief. He didn't know if it was relief for the child being alive, or relief that his project hadn't failed. But, right then and there.... He didn't care.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Gaster looked around the upstairs of his lab making sure that everything was in place for his morning workers. Once he was sure that the area was in working order, and that no one would stumble into the room the tiny child was growing, he took his leave.</p><p> </p><p>It was early morning, but one couldn't tell being in Hotland. He hoped that his boys were already asleep, but he knew better than to think they were. Sans was a tricky one, and Gaster was sure that his oldest boy would be awake and ready to scold him. Not that the skeleton minded, after all, he hadn't called.</p><p> </p><p>It didn't take long to make it home. And the site of the cozy building made Gaster let out a content sigh. He quietly opened the door, gently shutting it behind him. His eyes glanced around, and he thought that perhaps he had escaped his oldest's wrath.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh look who finally decided to come home..." Gaster's eyes shot to the voice. Sans sat tapping his fingers against the wooden table. His eyes narrowed and ready for interrogation. Sans had to have been the most intimidating 12 year old Gaster knew. But, like father like son.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry Sans, some stuff came up at the lab and-" Sans stood, his glare turning into a lazy smile. A sigh came from him as he shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>"It's fine old man, no need to apologize to me. Papy is the one you promised to read to tonight." Although his smiling face was relaxed, his voice was harsh and judgmental. Gaster truly felt the sins crawling on his back now.</p><p> </p><p>"I forgot about that... I'll see if he would like one now." Gaster gave an apologetic look before heading towards the stairs. He glanced at Sans who started to follow him.</p><p> </p><p>"Mind if I join?" Sans asked sheepishly, and Gaster couldn't help but smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course Sans."</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus, was excited when Gaster woke him up. His tiny six year old body bounding into the tall skeletons arms. It took Gaster an extra five minutes to get him to settle back down before they could even decide on a story. Sans climbed into the bed next to Papyrus, lazily pulling the blanket over himself and his brother.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't long before they were both asleep, and Gaster was silently happy that neither had school the following day. He made his way to his own room, quietly closing his door before falling into his bed and finally falling into a peaceful sleep.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Bright light filled the room around the soul. The small child floated peacefully in the tank, still small and weak. Two children stood, staring up at the growing child. The purple one was tall and thin, he looked to be about 12 and wore large round glasses. His hair was dirty blonde and his face was thin, his glasses seemed too big for him and sat low on his nose. He looked to the girl beside him, a confused frown on his face.</p><p> </p><p>The girl was no older than 8, She had a round face, and wore a pink tutu with ballet shoes. Her hair was braided back, and long bangs stuck up in strange places on her face.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you know where we are?" The boy asked in a small voice. The girl shook her head, tapping on the glass in front of her out of curiosity.</p><p> </p><p>"No, last thing I remember was a BIG fish lady! Then I think I fell asleep." The boy wrinkled his eyebrows at her words.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't think you fell asleep..."</p><p> </p><p>"Why not?"</p><p> </p><p>"Never mind... lets just figure out where we are." The boy took the small girl's hand in his, a worried smile on his face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  I think i read over it about 100 times, and then changed the whole thing like twice.  But, I'm pretty sure I have this going how I want it to now.  </p><p>I might be slow on updates, but I'm actually going to try and post.  </p><p>Anyways, thank's for reading!</p><p>Sincerely,</p><p>Nervously~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Not Too Long Now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What an extraordinary new creation.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beeeeeeeeep-</p><p> </p><p>"No, no! This wasn't exposed to happen. Come on you have to stay determined!" Gaster worked frantically, his mind was racing with what he had just done.</p><p> </p><p>Sure, he knew that the experiment was no simple task, yet he hadn't expected it to harm the child to this extent. Her lifeless body laid slack on the metal table in front of him, her golden eyes half lidded and staring through him. His body shook at the sight, and he swore he felt tears slide down his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>He resisted taking the child into his arms, like one of his boys. Perhaps she was not his child, but the memory of her kind and worried smiles.... He felt his sins crawling on his back.</p><p> </p><p>He knew that he had to fix this... No matter what it would take.</p><p> </p><p>Perhaps if he created a new body for the soul to reside in. He had created monsters before, yet monster bodies were made from the magic of their souls. He couldn't possibly create a body from the human soul. Yet, an idea popped into his mind; perhaps he could create an entirely new monster soul, by using the child's.</p><p> </p><p>"I already have a soul to work with, if I.... Yes, that might just work." Gaster turned towards his cluttered desk. He fumbled towards the mess and began to rummage through the papers and folders that were strewn about.</p><p> </p><p>"Here it is." He lifted a dusty manila folder, the label was faded from years of lying about.</p><p> </p><p>Flipping through the dusty pages, he stopped, letting his eyes land on the page he needed. He let his finger tips graze the old sheet of paper, recalling his happiness when his first son was made. This was exactly what he needed, and with a few adjustments from the original... he was sure it would work- no, it had to work.</p><p> </p><p>Gaster made sure the human's fragile soul was secure. And, after he was sure the child wasn't going to disappear forever, he got to work.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>He was still clutching at his chest, the pain not having faded even after he tried desperately to heal himself. He briefly regretted taking a sample from his ribs instead of somewhere else. It didn't matter anymore, however. The job had been done.</p><p> </p><p>He hadn't realized how late it had become. He was sure Sans was going to be mad at him for not calling at least. He would have to deal with that when he got home, however. The new soul had just stabilized and he couldn't risk leaving... and it breaking.</p><p> </p><p>He slowly lowered himself to his desk chair, letting his eye wander back up to the tiny soul inside the tube. He examined it for the first time after the panic.</p><p> </p><p>It was small, fragile... It floated upside down, like that of a monster soul. Yet it was a vibrant color of red, with deep blue and purple swirling in the center; the sight made Gaster cringe. If he hadn't done what he did to begin with then... maybe the human would still be a human... But, if he hadn't then he wouldn't have done something so extraordinary. He was the first scientist ever, to turn a human soul into a monster.</p><p> </p><p>Gaster hadn't realized how exhausted he truly was. Without thinking, his eyes drifted closed, letting the calming light the soul emitted sooth his worry. Soon, he fell into a deep sleep, and the world around him was forgotten.</p><p>***</p><p>His eyes fixed to the monitor, as he watched the beat of the child's heart. He let out a shaky sigh, turning his head back down to look at the small girl. She was half awake, her eyes half lidded and her face pale. The poor girl was, weak, hurt from falling down; her soul damaged, and dull.</p><p> </p><p>She gave the man a weak smile, causing him to flinch. He gazed at her, noting how sickly she had started to look. But, he couldn't stop now. He thought of all the possibilities if he pulled what he was about to do off.</p><p> </p><p>He felt his sins crawling on his back.</p><p> </p><p>"D-daddy?" The child's voice was soft and hoarse. Her hands lifted weakly, making Gaster flinch his body away from her. He let out a shaky sigh.</p><p> </p><p>"Be still child." He pushed her tiny hands gently back to her sides. The child gave a weak nod, closing her eyes as she did.</p><p> </p><p>Gaster gave her chubby face one last glance before turning to grab the vials from the metal tray beside him. He stuck a needle into the first one, letting the deep blue fluid flow into the emptiness of it.</p><p> </p><p>The child's soul lifted from her body, but the she did not react. She sighed weakly, her eyes still closed. Gaster reached his hand to stroke her head, stopping himself before he could. He turned back to the dully glowing soul... His hands grew near it and the needle pressed against the center...</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes flew open, pained golden eyes stared up at him in confusion. He watched her mouth open, and flinched when a blood curdling scream left her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Her body writhed, and her skin became sticky with a sheet of sweat. Her skin paled even more than before. Yet, Gaster didn't stop. He picked up the purple vial, filling another needle, and without thinking... he did it again. The child's body went limp, her head falling to the side, letting her eyes stare at him. Those dull golden eye... just look through him.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly a raspy dry breath left her mouth. Those unblinking eyes shifted to look into his sockets. A broken smile stretched across her face. Gaster stumbled away from the metal table she was on. His body shook at the sight, and he gasped when she started to sit up stiffly.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you proud of yourself?" Her voice came out, demented and statisticy.</p><p> </p><p>"I-I didn't mean to-"</p><p> </p><p>"But, you did. What would your sons think of this? Would they look at you the same?" Her pale legs now hung over the side of the table, she slid forward slightly.</p><p> </p><p>"B-But I-I saved you, I brought you back!" Gaster fell backwards, his rear landing hard on the cold tiles below him as the child hopped from the table, taking a stiff step towards him.</p><p> </p><p>"But you still killed me, all for what? Another way, a better way? Is torture better than a quick death?" She moved closer, and Gaster could see how her face twisted and changed. A black substance seeped from her eyes, dripping to the ground as she walked.</p><p> </p><p>His body shook, and he scrambled back away from the girl his back hitting the desk behind him. But the girl did not stop approaching him, her twisted face growing worse, and her body, pale and lifeless.</p><p> </p><p>"I-I... If only one had to be harmed- I didn't mean- I didn't want to!" Gaster pounded his hands on the ground beside him. His face full of fear, and his eyes letting go of tears involuntarily.</p><p> </p><p>The girl climbed into his lap, her face inches from his. The black substance stained his shirt, oozing through the material and coating his bones. It felt as if it wrapped around his very soul, covering it, letting his sins be known.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you even remember my name? Or did that not matter, after all I'm just another... test subject."</p><p> </p><p>Her name? What was her name? Gaster knew she had told him, so why couldn't he recall? He searched her face, his memory failing him.</p><p> </p><p>"Y-your name? I-It's... why, why can't I remember!?"</p><p> </p><p>"It doesn't really matter anymore... After all, it's not too long now.  Before long no one will remember you... And you'll know what it's like, to not have a name in this world." The child placed her cold, stiff hands on his face and her eyes bore into his soul.</p><p> </p><p>"W-what do you mean!?" Gaster tried to push the child off of him, but he could hardly move. Before he knew it the world around him started to become fuzzy. He wondered if he was going to die right then and there.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh look you're waking up... Let's play some more next time. Goodbye, Gaster."</p><p> </p><p>The black liquid began to flood around him, and suddenly Gaster was falling, the twisted face of the child he had murdered staring down at him. Then, there was nothing.</p><p> </p><p>And Ņ̸̡̛̛̛̮̩̟͓̼̗͎̅̋̔̐̽̔̿͋O̶̞͈͕̓̈́̃̓͠ ̸̧̛̲̝̱͔̗̣̭̲̘͖͋̑͌̑̐̐͑̈́̿̀͝Ơ̴̡͔̠̖͈̌͐̾̎͗͛̑̂͘Ṅ̷̤̝̄͂͛̍̐̃̓̽̄͘È̵̢͈̜̯̩͍͔̼̥ ̶̧̣͕̞͍̯͕͓͙̯͎̪̥̫̇̒̾̊̏͌̒̒̅͗̔̕͜͝C̷̢̧͙͉̪̗̟̦̲̠̬͗̌͌̿͗̍͛͆͌Ą̵͓̫͈̦̝̻̝̩̆̔̏̉̉̋̃̌̆̈M̵͕̫̦͇̾͆̑͒Ȩ̴̨̛̪̄̆̕</p><p>.̵̡̱̥̠̫͊̈͐̉͐̔͛̕͠ ̶͙̰̙͚̦̱̱̼͍̠̀̃̈́.̵̢̹̘̝̰̪̺̰͔͍̟͈̬͚͍͌̍̽́͑̉͛̑̽͝ ̸̢̧̧̛̦̥̙̰͎͈̻̦̍̌͆̈̅.̵̨͇̭̮̳͊̊͂̈́̔̏͊̌ͅ ̷̛̖͚̹̦̣͔̺̤́͊͆̿̔̔̍̀͆̕͝ͅ.̴̨̯̫̻͍̮̝̟̤̗͇͙͗̌̿̔̓̍̊͛͘͜ ̴̡̤̰͕̳͉̩̞̱͎͚͂̈́̾̓͊̊͊̕͠.̶̪̩̞̘̣̲̜̱̖̙̻͙̺̀̎̿́̐̉͛̕ͅ ̶̨̛̝̜͆̍̿̓͆̓̚̚.̴̟̯̤͕̰͔͚̳͍͖̟̂̽̅̑́̽̃̃̾́͝͝ .̵͎̠̱̰͈̩͕́̑̂̂̋͒͘͝.̴̙̻̗͍̩̳̮͌̌́̒̍͒͐̉͛.̵̙̦̟̰͉̲̗̈.̴̨͓͉̪̗͙̭̤̐̆̾̒ͅ</p><p>.̵̡̱̥̠̫͊̈͐̉͐̔͛̕͠ ̶͙̰̙͚̦̱̱̼͍̠̀̃̈́.̵̢̹̘̝̰̪̺̰͔͍̟͈̬͚͍͌̍̽́͑̉͛̑̽͝ ̸̢̧̧̛̦̥̙̰͎͈̻̦̍̌͆̈̅.̵̨͇̭̮̳͊̊͂̈́̔̏͊̌ͅ ̷̛̖͚̹̦̣͔̺̤́͊͆̿̔̔̍̀͆̕͝ͅ.̴̨̯̫̻͍̮̝̟̤̗͇͙͗̌̿̔̓̍̊͛͘͜ ̴̡̤̰͕̳͉̩̞̱͎͚͂̈́̾̓͊̊͊̕͠.̶̪̩̞̘̣̲̜̱̖̙̻͙̺̀̎̿́̐̉͛̕ͅ ̶̨̛̝̜͆̍̿̓͆̓̚̚.̴̟̯̤͕̰͔͚̳͍͖̟̂̽̅̑́̽̃̃̾́͝͝</p><p>.̵͎̠̱̰͈̩͕́̑̂̂̋͒͘͝.̴̙̻̗͍̩̳̮͌̌́̒̍͒͐̉͛.̵̙̦̟̰͉̲̗̈.̴̨͓͉̪̗͙̭̤̐̆̾̒ͅ</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Gaster shot up from his seated position, knocking his desk chair back in the process. He frantically looked around, confused at what had just happened. Dried tears stained his boney face, and he realized he was shaking.</p><p> </p><p>He took a deep breath, turning to pick his chair back up before falling back down into the seat.</p><p> </p><p>"Just a bad dream..." He sighed. The rest he had didn't feel much like a rest at all, and in truth he felt worse.</p><p> </p><p>He leaned his head on his hand, wrestling his elbow on the arm of his chair. Slowly his eyes wander to the heart monitor, which beeped in a steady rhythm. He gave a thankful smile at the site and sound, letting his eyes wander up to the child's soul.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes grew wide with what he found. Jumping from his seat he rushed over to the tube, amazement covering his features. He rested his hand against the glass, and a tired smile spread over his face. She wasn't big, but she was there, just barely the size of a blueberry all curled up... and alive.</p><p> </p><p>Gaster sank to his knees in relief. He didn't know if it was relief for the child being alive, or relief that his project hadn't failed. But, right then and there.... He didn't care.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Gaster looked around the upstairs of his lab making sure that everything was in place for his morning workers. Once he was sure that the area was in working order, and that no one would stumble into the room the tiny child was growing, he took his leave.</p><p> </p><p>It was early morning, but one couldn't tell being in Hotland. He hoped that his boys were already asleep, but he knew better than to think they were. Sans was a tricky one, and Gaster was sure that his oldest boy would be awake and ready to scold him. Not that the skeleton minded, after all, he hadn't called.</p><p> </p><p>It didn't take long to make it home. And the site of the cozy building made Gaster let out a content sigh. He quietly opened the door, gently shutting it behind him. His eyes glanced around, and he thought that perhaps he had escaped his oldest's wrath.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh look who finally decided to come home..." Gaster's eyes shot to the voice. Sans sat tapping his fingers against the wooden table. His eyes narrowed and ready for interrogation. Sans had to have been the most intimidating 12 year old Gaster knew. But, like father like son.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry Sans, some stuff came up at the lab and-" Sans stood, his glare turning into a lazy smile. A sigh came from him as he shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>"It's fine old man, no need to apologize to me. Papy is the one you promised to read to tonight." Although his smiling face was relaxed, his voice was harsh and judgmental. Gaster truly felt the sins crawling on his back now.</p><p> </p><p>"I forgot about that... I'll see if he would like one now." Gaster gave an apologetic look before heading towards the stairs. He glanced at Sans who started to follow him.</p><p> </p><p>"Mind if I join?" Sans asked sheepishly, and Gaster couldn't help but smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course Sans."</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus, was excited when Gaster woke him up. His tiny six year old body bounding into the tall skeletons arms. It took Gaster an extra five minutes to get him to settle back down before they could even decide on a story. Sans climbed into the bed next to Papyrus, lazily pulling the blanket over himself and his brother.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't long before they were both asleep, and Gaster was silently happy that neither had school the following day. He made his way to his own room, quietly closing his door before falling into his bed and finally falling into a peaceful sleep.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Bright light filled the room around the soul. The small child floated peacefully in the tank, still small and weak. Two children stood, staring up at the growing child. The purple one was tall and thin, he looked to be about 12 and wore large round glasses. His hair was dirty blonde and his face was thin, his glasses seemed too big for him and sat low on his nose. He looked to the girl beside him, a confused frown on his face.</p><p> </p><p>The girl was no older than 8, She had a round face, and wore a pink tutu with ballet shoes. Her hair was braided back, and long bangs stuck up in strange places on her face.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you know where we are?" The boy asked in a small voice. The girl shook her head, tapping on the glass in front of her out of curiosity.</p><p> </p><p>"No, last thing I remember was a BIG fish lady! Then I think I fell asleep." The boy wrinkled his eyebrows at her words.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't think you fell asleep..."</p><p> </p><p>"Why not?"</p><p> </p><p>"Never mind... lets just figure out where we are." The boy took the small girl's hand in his, a worried smile on his face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  I think i read over it about 100 times, and then changed the whole thing like twice.  But, I'm pretty sure I have this going how I want it to now.  </p><p>I might be slow on updates, but I'm actually going to try and post.  </p><p>Anyways, thank's for reading!</p><p>Sincerely,</p><p>Nervously~</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed!  I sure had a lot of fun writing it.  I am way behind on my Undertale game, well actually i'm not but somehow my brain decided to make this.  I don't know if I'll update, but I really want to.  I guess we'll see.</p><p>Sincerely</p><p>Nervously~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>